


[Podfic] Briar | written by ChokolatteJedi

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), twisted princesses - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Deathfic, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It was an accident.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Briar | written by ChokolatteJedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Briar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100942) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Recorded for the Week #4 Endings-->Beginnings challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: My Turn (i.e. this is a repod; check out litrapod's version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103225). And as litra's was a repod, you can also check out Opalsong's here :) 
> 
> Thanks to ChokolatteJedi for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/azbm4zo0seavca9/Briar.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:00 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
